Klaus' Daughter
by xXAngelicBowXx
Summary: Klaus's daughter is all grown up and in high school. When she meets a guy from school, she wonders how Klaus will handle it. Later, she finds out this new guy is part of something bigger, something involving her and Klaus. How will both of them handle it? And, more importantly, how does Klaus handle his daughter trying to be a normal teenager?
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning

My life has been anything but normal.

My name is Kalina Michaelson, nickname 'Kali'. Sixteen years old. I am the daughter of Niklaus Michaelson and Andrea Labonair. People know her as Hayley Marshall. She is a werewolf and my dad is the Original Hybrid—an Original vampire and werewolf combination. That makes him the most powerful creature on the planet. Or so my stepmother, Caroline Forbes, says. Hayley and my father aren't exactly in love with each other. They're just friends who had a one-night-stand with each other and the result of that was…me.

I live in New Orleans. Because my family is complicated, I call my parents by their first names – even my stepmother. It just makes it easier for me because calling 'the most powerful creature' my dad is awkward. I rarely call him 'Father'. Rebekah and Elijah are the only people I call "Uncle" and "Aunt". To normal people, we're just an extended family that moved back to New Orleans. It wasn't a total lie. They just didn't know this family consisted of supernaturals.

My dad is kind of like a "King" here. I don't remember anything of how he came to be, as I was just an infant at the time. According to Hayley, this is what happened.

Basically, the vampire Marcel couldn't keep the witches under control. The young and powerful witch, Davina saw that Marcel only wanted to use her. Because some witches were out to kill her to finish a ritual, she trusted only a couple of other witches and planned to overthrow Marcel. The only problem in their way was none other than my father who wanted to take control of New Orleans once again. Klaus just wanted this witch thing over and done with. Since killing ruthlessly isn't on my Uncle Elijah's agenda, he made a deal with Davina that he and my father (much to his distaste) would help her with Marcel. In return, Klaus would be the new "king" and the witches could do what they want; they would be able to practice magic as they pleased.

When it came to a battle between Uncle Elijah, Klaus, Marcel and other vampires, it got ugly. Since my father thought of Marcel as a son, he gave him the option of leaving New Orleans and the witch situation to him. It was a reasonable offer since my father just kills to get what he wants. Marcel left, the witches rejoiced and all was happy.

Up until this point, I've been homeschooled because Hayley and Klaus were scared that something terrible may happen to me. Uncle Elijah agreed with them. Of course, they would never really admit that. Caroline and Aunt Rebekah didn't like this. When Caroline pointed out to Uncle Elijah that I would be lonely for the rest of my life, that's when he saw that I _was_ lonely. Around mid-summer, Caroline spoke about this again to Klaus and Hayley. She wanted me to experience high school and making new friends. Klaus argued about my safety to her. They bickered for a couple hours before I got sick of it. I used my vampire speed to run into the kitchen and told all five of them to stop. I told Klaus and Hayley that I _wanted _to go to high school. When I pointed out to them that if we were to keep this 'normal' family façade up, it'd look better if the people saw I was going to high school. Klaus and Hayley just looked at each other and they knew I was right. They gave in, finally.

So, here I am standing in front of the high school building. It loomed over me and it felt like it was going to swallow me whole. I thought twice about going in and wanted to run home to Klaus; to beg to get me back into homeschooling.

I took a deep breath and was about to go in when a blonde haired figure dashed to my side. I jumped and growled when I saw that it was just Caroline.

"You scared me, Caroline!"

She raised her eyebrow as if she was saying 'really?' and walked to stand in front of me, blocking me. Facing me, she placed each hand on my shoulders. "Are you ok? Remember, don't be afraid. First days are always tough." As she said that, two girls walked by and looked at me like I had ten heads.

"Oh, _that's _the new girl," scoffed the one girl. The other laughed with her and they both walked inside.

Caroline rolled her eyes at them and her attention was back to me, "And definitely do NOT listen to what other students say."

"Caroline, I'll be fine," I smiled. "I'll try not to let my temper get the best of me if they insult me." That's another thing about me. I inherited my father's temper. I wished that I didn't and I was more like Hayley.

Caroline was more like a mother to me than Hayley was. Unlike Hayley, she was there for me. Hayley was there for me only some of the time while she and Uncle Elijah did things together. Complicated, I know.

She hugged me close to her and she started to tear up. "Little Kali is finally going to school!"

Now, it was my time to roll my eyes. I hugged her back saying everything was going to be ok and she let me go. The bell rang for school to start and sighed.

_Well, here I go, _I thought. I opened the door and finally walked in.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Time Parent

A/N: I apologize for not getting this in sooner. I had an essay that was due and wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. I was also planning on writing some stories purely based on Klaroline. I had an idea for a one shot story – Christmas themed for the upcoming holidays! Tell me what you think about that below! And, thank you for reading! =) I'm also on tumblr.

xxangelicbowxx dot tumblr dot com.

aveave, lok1sgrl, Midnight349 – Thank you! I will do my best to make sure that you crave more! =)

klauroline4life – I will bear that in mind as I continue writing this. Thanks for your opinion =)

HolyBob – There's a little twist I have planned for the ending, which I think will make you very happy =)

Chapter 2: First Time Parents

I walked into the school and stopped to look around. Either side of the walls were filled with lockers. The hallways were clean and it looked nice. The school itself was nice, but nothing to marvel in awe at. Kids my own age were hurrying to get to their first class of the day, wanting to make a good impression on the first day.

Though the whole family and I had spoken about attending school before September, I didn't have my schedule and I knew I'd probably have to compel one of the office people to get me registered.

I sighed. I hated compelling. But, then again, it does have its perks.

I continued walking to the Main Office and saw only one woman behind the counter. Good. This would make compelling her easier. I entered the Main Office and she looked up from staring at the computer.

"Hello. May I help you?" she asked, smiling at me.

"Hi, I'm new in town and wanted to register here," I responded, smiling back at her.

"Oh! Welcome to New Orleans High School and welcome to the city! May I have your name so I can enter it into the school's system?"

"Kalina Mikaelson."

We went through the whole process of signing up. It took a few minutes to give her the necessary information needed. Then the moment came when I knew I was going to compel her.

"Do you have any documentation?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I don't."

She looked at me sternly. "I'm sorry I can't put you in unless you give me proof."

I reached into my bag, pretending to look for the necessary documentation and pulled out a blank paper. When I reached over the counter to give it to her, I took this chance to compel her.

As she looked at me, I stared into the iris of her eye. I could the feel the power of compulsion working just between her and myself. It was like hypnotism, the pull of her soul and mine almost joining.

"You have the documents needed," I persuaded her. I stopped the compulsion then and she looked at the paper.

"Oh, these will do just fine, dear," she said, smiling once more. She handed me my schedule, my locker number with its combination and some directions around the school. "Here is your schedule and welcome to your first day at school!"

Smiling back, I thanked her and walked out of the Main Office. I got to my locker and put some stuff in it. Looking at my schedule, I saw that I had History with a Mr. Harper.

I scoffed. Figures I'd have History first thing in the morning. I closed my locker heading for my history class, when I smelled something. Something…supernatural.

I sniffed the air once again trying to figure out what this supernatural thing was. Then, I figured out what it was.

Werewolf.

* * *

Caroline had just gotten home from seeing Kali off to school. Caroline had groaned inwardly when she saw what her stepdaughter was wearing. She made a note to go out later with Kali and get her some real and fashionable clothing.

Caroline went into the living room knowing full well that Klaus was there, probably drinking.

When she reached the living room, she wasn't surprised to see Klaus in there. Except she _was _surprised when she saw he wasn't drinking. And he was pacing back and forth. _Is he really worrying over Kali?_ Caroline wondered. Klaus looked like he was deep in thought, so Caroline decided to pull a Klausy move.

Caroline just leaned against the wall, waiting for him to realize that she was there.

"I know you're there, Caroline," he said, still walking back and forth. Damn him and his senses, she thought. She really hated it sometimes.

"Well, this is unusual for the great hybrid to be pacing back and forth," she smiled. "What's on your mind?"

Klaus continued to walk back and forth when Caroline walked up to him. She grabbed his hand gently, making him stop walking. She put a hand on his cheek, making him look into her eyes. "Nik, tell me what's on your mind before _I _go nuts."

She hated that even after 16 years, there were still some things he didn't tell her. She hated the fact that keeping those secrets from her was making him a little weary. But, she also knew that some of those secrets he kept were to keep her and Kali safe.

"She's not ready, love," he finally said. Caroline sighed. _Not this again_.

"Klaus…," she said slowly, picking her words carefully so that he doesn't get mad. "Are you sure this isn't just you?"

There was a little bit of a glare in his eyes. "What are you getting at, love?"

"I mean just that. Are you sure you just don't want to lose everyone in your family?"

Caroline knew she'd hit the spot because he gave a little scowl at her. Though Caroline knew he wouldn't hurt her, it was always in her best interest to be cautious. She was still the baby vampire and he was still the Original Hybrid, a thousand years older.

He let go of her hand and sat down on the couch. Caroline had to admit to herself, though. It was kind of cute how Klaus was being protective of his only daughter.

"Nik. Please stop worrying about Kali. She's going to be fine," she pleaded, walking around to face him. He looked up as she continued. "I've been to high school, Rebekah's been to high school…There's nothing to worry about."

"I raised her in this house, Caroline. How do I…" he couldn't finish. But, she knew what he was going to ask.

"You mean 'we' raised her. And you don't. As a first time parent, you—we have to just suck it up." It was silent for a few moments when Caroline got an idea. "How about this? When Kali comes home, we can take her out, do a little shopping, have dinner and she can tell us all about her first day at school. It'll be perfect parent-kid bonding!"

Klaus looked at her like she was crazy until finally he gave a little chuckle. "You know, even after 16 years, you are still so radiant when you get an idea," he said, still adoring how excited she can get.

"Speaking of ideas…," she paused, her voice starting to sound intimate. "While we wait for Kali, why don't you and I have a little fun? Kali will be home before you know it."

Klaus smirked. "Well…we haven't done _that_ in a long time."

Klaus grabbed Caroline and started carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom. They started to passionately kiss and shut the door when they reached their destination.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the Klaroline moment there! Somewhere down the road I will have a similar thing happen but with Elijah and Hayley. For now, I will keep the story on Kali's POV until I find a right time for Elijah and Hayley. Thanks for reading and please comment with your opinions! It helps me a whole lot if I have some outside world insight!


End file.
